


Sing For Me One Last Time

by white_tiger



Series: dragon age one shots [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assisted Suicide, Death, F/M, Head Cannon, Heavy Angst, Post-Trespasser, mentions of solas's childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set past the trespasser dlc. Solas walks trough the great hall of skyhold after the final battle looking for his greatest rival and love, but what will he find and how will his heart react to seeing him again after such a long war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing For Me One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> i kept the lavellan vague as i could so if people want they can imagine their lavellan here. also i wrote it like she had two arms decide for yourself how she has that, my headcannon is that Bianca made it for her. Feedback is very well come as this is my first solas romance fic so i have no idea how i did, as i only did his romance once in my playthroughs.

Sing for me 

Solas walked through the doors of the great hall in skyhold, passing the corpses of both his own forces and that of the inquisition. The battle had been hard fought nothing had been harder for him than ordering the attack, but it had been needed as the inquisitor held the last piece needed to bring low the veil here. The great hall’s floor was covered in blood as was most of the lower walls, there was also a great deal of scorch marks and ice from spells hurled. He finally reached the dais and walked up the few short steps to reach his goal, there sitting with her back against the foot of the owl shaped throne was his love.  
.  
The sight of his love like this hurt him greatly, she was covered in blood head to toe her daggers held limply in her hands. But the worst part was the wounds so many and so deep her armor that was crafted in the image of the sentinels of the old world was nothing more than tattered shreds barley clinging to her form, the largest wound came from the great sword that nailed her through the stomach to the base of the throne. He dropped to his knees in grief fearing he was too late to say good bye to his heart one last time, but to his horror and relief she stirred opening her eyes to look at him and smiled. {Ma vhenan you came!} Her whisper was filled with love he had never deserved from this woman, he bowed his head in shame. 

{I am sorry Vhenan I never wanted this, I just wanted to help our people.} His voice broke from grief and love but he felt a weak pressure from her hand trying to raise his head. 

{Look at me MA Fen I do not blame you! You did what you thought best as did I, now I have two last requests if you will hear them before it is my time.} Her voice had steel in it even despite how much blood she had lost.

Solas’s head snapped up so his eyes met hers. {Anything in my power to grant Vhenan!} He would do anything to atone for her death, she smiled weakly at him. 

{First promise me that once you have brought the veil down you will come back to myside but don’t make me wait long.} She said and Solas was amazed that she could still speak despite the pain she must be in but swore it as he knew he would have anyway without her asking. 

{The last is two parts, the first part is please sing to me in the old tongue once more until I am gone then please give me a funeral in the ways of the old elves if you can.} 

{OF course Vhenan it would be my honour to see you off until I can join you as well.} Solas swore and began singing an old lullaby that his mother once sang to him when he had been sick, he kept singing it until she closed her eyes for the last time and passed away with a peaceful look on her face. 

{Dareth shiral Ma Vhenan.} He whispered as he held her body as much as he could with her pinned to the throne that is how his men found him hours later weeping silently while holding the body of the woman they all knew he loved and how much it had hurt him to fight her. 

That night when solas finally rose from her body that had long gone cold to begin the preparations for her funeral, exiting the great hall to the courtyard he found to his surprise that his men had already finished the prep with the exception of readying the body which a pair of his female guards stepped past him after telling him that they would attend to her body with the most care possible.

{She was the Vhenan of our leader even if she fought against us she did it with honour, skill and the greatest of dignity and respect for her foes. This is the least we can do and we are honoured to do it my lord.} Abelas his second and most loyal to his cause in recent years said in solemn tones as he came to stand beside him. Solas looked over his forces and saw that each were mourning deeply unlike any time they lost members of their own forces, he smiled sadly his heart had always been able to inspire this kind of reaction in anyone but the most twisted of souls. 

That night she was laid to rest and Solas sat at the base of the great tree grown in the garden of skyhold by her tender hands, it was a tree that’s seed had come from the emerald graves and that she had loved dearly. With the dawn he rose and entered the castle climbing to the top of the tower where the ritual was ready to begin to finally tear down the veil before the dawn of the next day he would be dead and at his love’s side once again.

When the veil was finally gone and while some of the world burned it was not as bad as he feared and he suspected his heart had a hand in that somehow, Abelas met him by the tree in the garden holding a dagger that had once been Mythal’s how fitting that the blade of a woman he had killed would be the one to kill him. Solas nodded to the man and he struck fast driving the blade deep into solas’s heart and began chanting a spell to send him to the beyond forever, he also felt the sweet sting of poison the same kind his love had favoured making him smile at Abelas’s kindness knowing his guilt over their death. As Abelas gently laid him at the base of the tree he drifted into death as the man sung the songs for him. 

He found himself in a forest from his childhood and heard a melodious laugh that had him running to the source, he burst through the trees to find a pond he once played in with a naked and in his opinion the most beautiful elven swimming in the water laughing while playing with spirits that circled him, when she saw him she smirked and crooked a finger at him and called. 

{Come Vhenan I need you in me again please?} She called in a sultry voice that had him banishing his clothes with a thought before hurling himself into the water to begin the rest of his existence with the one woman to ever truly hold his heart in her agile hands.

**Author's Note:**

> quick translation here.  
> {Ma Vhenan} Means my heart  
> {Dareth shiral Ma Vhenan} means Safe journeys mt heart.


End file.
